My Heart, My Love, My Soul
by stillewolfie
Summary: Nezuko selalu sadar akan perasaannya; dari dulu, hingga sekarang. — AR. Incest. Chapter 185. for Kamado Nezuko's birthday! Tanjirou/Nezuko.


**Normal POV**

Kisah ini terjadi di musim dingin penuh angin.

Kedua mata merah memperhatikan langit—pelan, lama, seksama, berbinar. Ia menatap berbagai objek yang berasal dari langit, atmosfer, binatang, pepohonan, hingga ke hamparan awan. Gradiasi fenomena indah serta gerakan alam yang memukau, namun tak dipungkiri bahwa segalanya adalah sesuatu yang tak mungkin membuat mulut meracau. Tidak ribut, tidak ramai, tidak berisik—damai, hening, sunyi.

Ketika cicitan burung pipit terdengar di telinga mungilnya, kembali, mata merah hendak menerawang.

Gadis kecil dengan _kimono_ sederhana tampak terdiam di pintu rumah yang dibiarkan terbuka. Ia seperti patung, fokus pada satu objek yang membuatnya membisu seperti itu. Bibirnya dikatup, rona merah karena dingin, serta karbon yang keluar dari paru-paru; musim dingin adalah salah satu musim yang cukup disukai oleh Kamado Nezuko, anak perempuan tertua dari Keluarga Kamado.

Nezuko masih berumur sebelas tahun, namun ia cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui berbagai jenis dari makhluk hidup. Meski tidak memiliki pendidikan yang cukup, dirinya mengetahui bahwa semua makhluk di dunia ini sangat bergantung pada tempat tinggal, bagaimana cara bernapas, serta mencari makanan. Nezuko tahu, berjuta-juta hewan tinggal di tiga habitat—ada udara, ada darat, ada lautan. Nezuko paham, bahwa yang ia dengar setiap malam adalah burung hantu yang selalu terbangun untuk beraktivitas. Nezuko mengerti, apa yang dirinya lihat sekarang adalah sepasang burung pipit yang saling menggoda.

Gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan gradiasi merah di ujungnya, memiliki kedua mata bulat berwarna merah muda yang amat cantik jelita, wajah imut namun sangat rupawan. Ia terdiam sembari bernapas, terdiam penuh pada dua burung pipit yang menari-nari, bernyanyi, dan berkeliling di sekitar pohon tempat dirinya tinggal.

Nezuko mengerjap-ngerjap. Itu adalah kejadian pagi yang amat indah.

Hingga ketika tangan kanan miliknya digenggam begitu lembut, Nezuko terdiam kaku. Ia menoleh pelan, mendapati satu sosok tak asing yang tersenyum kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya tertarik lebar—tersenyum tulus tanpa beban. "_Onii-chan_!"

Yang dimaksud juga tersenyum, menampakkan kebijakan serta kedewasaan yang lurus. "Kenapa di sini? Tidak dingin?"

Nezuko menggeleng-geleng semangat. Ia perhatikan objeksi yang sedang menutup pintu dengan tangannya yang lain—tangan kiri sibuk menggenggam tangan miliknya yang terasa dingin. "Aku ingin cepat-cepat bekerja bersamamu, _Nii-chan_."

— bersamanya, _orang ini_.

Kamado Tanjirou terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah, ayo."

Diiringi dengan keranjang yang tersampir di bahunya, seiring langkah kaki yang bersamaan, dengan suara nyanyian burung pipit di udara; kedua saudara itu pergi, menjauhi rumah mereka, dan pergi untuk mencari uang bersama-sama.

.

.

.

**MY HEART, MY LOVE, MY SOUL**

**Kimetsu no Yaiba by Koyoharu Gotouge**

**My Heart, My Love, My Soul by stillewolfie**

**Tanjirou K. & Nezuko K.**

OOC, alternate reality, spoilers, semi-incest, typos, etc.

.

.

**Dedicated **for** Kamado Nezuko's Birthday **(**December 28****th**) on** 2019**

.

.

Nezuko tersenyum, ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelanggan yang membeli kayu bakar—sumber uang untuk keluarganya.

Berbeda dengan suasana pagi tadi, matahari mulai menampakkan diri di tengah awan yang mendung. Tanah masih dihiasi oleh kristal putih, berkumpul menjadi satu, dan membuat aktivitas warga di kota agak sedikit terganggu. Gadis kecil itu merasa bersyukur karena keluarganya telah tinggal di atas gunung, membuat dirinya bertahan dengan segala kondisi sulit selama bertahun-tahun. Musim dingin adalah musim yang tak menguntungkan untuk mereka yang tinggal di kota kecil serta masih berharap penuh pada berkebun dan bercocok tanam. Tetapi bagi Kamado Bersaudara, musim dingin adalah suasana terbaik untuk keduanya agar bisa mencari nafkah secara maksimal.

Nezuko terdiam setelah menerima sejumlah uang, kemudian memutuskan untuk pamit dan menjauhi rumah terakhir yang bisa ia gapai. Keranjang bambu yang dari awal berada di sebelahnya sudah kosong, tidak ada kayu bakar yang tersisa. Pekerjaannya telah selesai sebelum sore, kayu bakar pun terjual habis, arang juga demikian, uang terkumpul cukup banyak, dan ia yakin bahwa sebagian dari penghasilan hari ini dapat digunakan untuk membeli pakaian bagus untuk adik-adiknya.

— ia masih sebelas tahun, namun pemikirannya yang mementingkan orang lain tentu membuat semuanya berdecak kagum.

Nezuko menoleh ke kanan, kemudian ke kiri. Ia terdiam, mengerjap heran. Ia sadar bahwa Tanjirou sudah menghilang beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Kakaknya berkata untuk menunggunya di sini jika pekerjaan menjual arang dan kayu bakar sudah selesai. Sebagai adik yang baik, Nezuko hanya mengangguk patuh dan menurut. Tidak ada hal yang membuat gadis kecil itu bersikap nakal dan melakukan yang tidak mungkin.

Nezuko pun mengambil keranjang dari bambu buatan Tanjirou dan menopang benda itu di punggung. Ia melangkah menjauhi kawasan penduduk, bersenandung.

— tidak lama, Nezuko berhenti. Kembali, dirinya terdiam.

Di sana, dapat Nezuko lihat satu pasang kekasih—lelaki dan perempuan, tersenyum lepas, tertawa, sembari berjalan serta bergenggaman tangan. Lagi-lagi, mata merah memperhatikan pasangan itu begitu dalam, membulat lebar seolah hal tersebut merupakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Ada kalanya, Nezuko berpikir.

— _apa bedanya pasangan itu dengan dirinya dan Tanjirou?_

Tanjirou selalu menggenggam tangannya, erat. Tanjirou selalu menyanyikan bunga tidur ketika Nezuko terbangun saat tengah malam. Tanjirou akan selalu ada di sampingnya ketika ia membutuhkan. Tanjirou pernah melindunginya dari serangan beruang di tengah hutan. Tanjirou dengan sekuat tenaga memberikan yang terbaik untuknya. Tanjirou adalah saudaranya, kakaknya—seorang pria yang pasti ingin membuat dirinya menjadi perempuan paling bahagia di dunia.

"Kau ingin memakai jepit ini saat pernikahan kita?"

"Mm, ini pemberian ibuku dulu. Beliau bilang untuk memberikannya pada seseorang yang kucintai, dan dia akan menjadi istriku sebentar lagi."

Dapat Nezuko lihat bahwa pipi dari sang perempuan merona merah—begitu cantik, begitu rupawan, begitu unik.

Nezuko yang masih terdiam tengah membiarkan pasangan itu melewati dirinya, tetap bercengkrama sembari membahas mengenai ornamen berupa jepit rambut dari ibu sang pria. Gadis kecil berambut panjang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan selanjutnya, ia terlalu fokus pada dua penggal kalimat yang berhasil dirinya tangkap dan membuatnya terdiam.

— istri, cinta, pernikahan.

Angin musim dingin menerbangkan segalanya yang ringan dan tak terlihat. Ujung rambut milik Nezuko bergerak-gerak, ranting pohon yang saling bertabrakan membuat dirinya lantas menutup mata. Ia tidak tahu mengapa percakapan dari orang asing bisa membuatnya merenung seperti ini. Namun ada kalanya, satu objek yang menjadi kisah fantasi dari cara dirinya berpikir adalah lelaki tak asing yang selalu membuatnya bahagia setiap hari.

…_bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, lelaki itu akan menggenggam tangannya tanpa embel-embel adik?_

…_bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, lelaki itu akan berubah dan melihat dirinya menjadi seseorang yang lain?_

…_bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, lelaki itu akan merasakan cinta yang berbeda seperti pasangan tadi?_

…_bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, lelaki itu akan menggelar pernikahan mereka dengan hiasan sederhana namun sangat cantik?_

…_bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, kakaknya itu akan melihatnya sebagai seorang istri?_

…_bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti, perasaan ini akan terus berkembang dan menjadi sesuatu yang mustahil?_

"Nezuko!"

Nezuko menoleh, tersenyum lebar. "_Onii-chan_!"

Kamado Tanjirou membalas senyuman adik perempuannya, ia melirik keranjang di punggung Nezuko yang sudah bersih tanpa sisa. "Kau menjual semuanya? Anak hebat!"

Nezuko terkikik saat merasakan aliran kasih sayang yang begitu besar ketika Tanjirou mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh cinta. Ia sangat, sangat, sangat, _sangat menyukainya_. "_Onii-chan_ juga sudah bekerja keras, ini tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan _Nii-chan_ yang selalu membantu orang-orang…"

Tanjirou tertawa, Nezuko juga masih melantunkan senyum seiring dengan rona merah di kedua pipi miliknya. Kembali, mereka saling menggenggam—memberi kehangatan secara transparan. Keduanya melangkah beriringan, pergi menaiki gunung untuk menghampiri keluarga yang menunggu di rumah. Cuaca yang cukup terik tidak membuat mereka berkeringat, berterimakasihlah pada udara serta angin yang selalu ada ketika dua pasang kaki berjalan di tengah tumpukan salju yang tebal.

Dibalik cengkrama mereka yang sederhana dan menyenangkan, terdapat kedua tangan yang saling terhubung secara personal.

_Mungkin_ untuk Tanjirou, itu adalah bentuk dari rasa kasihnya sebagai yang tertua.

Tetapi, _mungkin_, untuk Nezuko, hal tersebut merupakan tindakan kecil yang membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

Keduanya tidak ingin merusak momen di mana mereka memiliki waktu berdua seperti ini; biarlah semua menjadi ekspetasi, hening, dan terungkap saat masing-masing hati mulai menyadari.

_Namun, sepertinya itu mustahil._

Karena tiga tahun setelahnya, tragedi itu terjadi,

Kematian, bau darah, pembantaian, dan ancaman dari malapetaka mendadak muncul di antara keduanya,

— memutar takdir mereka dengan kejam, tanpa melihat risiko yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

.

.

_**ended**_

.

.

.

_**omake**_

.

.

Kilasan memori yang terjadi saat Kamado Nezuko tertidur.

Kedua mata berwarna sakura itu bergetar, terkesan merana, dan kecewa. Jantung berdegup tidak enak, rasa sakit yang menjalar dari ujung kaki hingga kepala membuat dirinya tak mampu untuk mengekspresikan diri secara terbuka. Racikan obat yang telah diberikan oleh Tamayo-san sedang bekerja keras untuk mematikan sel-sel iblis yang menyatu dengan tulang serta darahnya.

Di tengah perang, Nezuko berusaha untuk sembuh.

Ia mencoba untuk melawan, ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan, ia bekerja keras untuk mengalahkan rasa sakit ini agar kembali normal. Nezuko ingin mengakhiri segala penderitaan ini, gadis itu tidak ingin membuat Tanjirou terancam terbunuh lagi—dirinya ingin sembuh total dan menjadi manusia kembali.

— tetapi, Nezuko tahu, segalanya tidak mungkin sesuai dengan ekspetasi.

Kegelapan yang membuat konsentrasinya terpecah; kala sang ayah meninggal, ketika dirinya melihat di depan mata bagaimana keluarganya dibunuh secara membabi-buta, serta bagaimana genggaman Tanjirou yang selalu menyelamatkannya dari luka.

Hingga ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang, tersenyum penuh harap.

"_Nezuko, bangunlah."_

— suara lembut yang akan dirinya ingat.

"_Kakakmu dalam bahaya."_

Bisikan yang tepat di kedua telinga, tepukan lembut yang dirinya rasakan di kedua pipi, tatapan ketakutan yang berasal dari bayang-bayang sang ayah—membuat Nezuko tersadar cepat, kedua mata membulat lebar, jantung pun seketika berhenti berdetak. Keinginan kuat untuk melihat kakaknya yang tengah berjuang langsung bergejolak, rasa cemas tiada gentar mampu membuat dirinya menyerah untuk fokus dan memutuskan proses penyembuhan secara sepihak.

Di ruangan itu, Nezuko terbangun.

"Nezuko?"

Urokodaki Sakonji terdiam, jantungnya berdegup cemas. _Mengapa sekarang? Apakah obatnya berhasil? Apa Nezuko sudah menjadi manusia kembali? _

"Nezuko, ada apa—"

Nezuko tak lagi mendengar, ia terdiam dengan keringat di seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Kakakmu dalam bahaya."_

— kembali, terngiang.

Tidak lama, Nezuko berlari meninggalkan ruangan—dikejar oleh Urokodaki Sakonji yang tidak mengerti akan tindakannya.

'_Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan…'_

"_Kakakmu dalam bahaya."_

"_Kakakmu dalam bahaya."_

"_Kakakmu dalam bahaya."_

Nezuko tidak ingin ada yang mati, ia tidak mau orang itu tak sadarkan diri, ia tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang terjadi—

"_Nezuko, jangan mati. Kumohon, jangan mati!"_

"_Kakakmu ini—tidak, __**aku**__ pasti akan menyelamatkanmu!"_

Nezuko tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya—_apabila sosok kakak yang begitu ia cintai telah mati karena sebuah perjuangan dalam mengejar satu harapan … __**bersamanya**__._

.

.

_if i wait here,  
will i be able to see you?_

_then will i be able to tell you  
how i feel right now?_

**inspired** by – baek ji young; **after a long time**  
**rooftop prince original soundtrack**

.

.

**A/N**: kisah yang tertunda untuk karakter wanita favorit di fandom lucu nan menggemaskan ini; selamat ulang tahun, kamado nezuko.

.

.

my heart, my love, my soul** – fin.**


End file.
